Michael Khadahi
Dreams Michael grew up with a small community of Egyptian sorcerer's. They were the last of their kind to practice the Ancient Egyptian way to fabricate magic. They always remained hidden from the outside world living in a place that cannot be opened by beings with no magical properties. One member during the day would go out and get the supplies they needed to survive and continue spells. Somedays the person wouldn't return. It's thought they were hunted by demon's. Each day the supplier's wouldn't return till one day it was just Michael. Michael being a 12 year old boy at the time thought he was abandoned. One night he went to sleep a dreamt about this very old wise looking man. The man came in his dreams every night saying his name was Uban. The man would teach him this Egyptian style of magic every night. In the day Michael would practice it. By age 14 Michael was summoning mystical creatures, create powerful magical blast that shook the whole place, and doing much more impressive feats. When Michael was 15 the man stop appearing in his dreams as often than before. Michael thought his training was done so he decided to explore beyond the one place he has always knew. On His Own Michael stepped outside and looked up at the night sky, never seeing it before. Michael walked through the town square. He saw a elderly man selling some fruit. Michael not knowing he had to pay for the fruit he took an apple and walked off. The man yelled for the authorities and they ran after Michael. Michael saw this and was frightened so he casted a spell which teleported him back home. Michael later casted a spell that allowed him to understand the way of life outside of his home. He learned about laws, currency, sex, marriage, taxes, cars, and much more. After this the outside world became more clear to him. More To Come (Present) Two years later the man that once appeared in his dreams appear once more. Although the man was worried he said he has been killed, but is trapped. Michael woke up the next day not knowing what that meant. Michael searched through his collection of ancient books to find the meaning of this until he stumbled apon a faded sketch of the man in his dreams. Under the sketch read "Nabu". ''He heard this name many times before as a child. He kept reading this book and came across the ''Helmet of Fate, hosts, ankh's, and other things. He thought the host must have been killed and the helmet can't find a new host for some reason. He decided to do something about it and casted a location spell allowing all sorcerer's to find him. Power's and Abilities Magic -''' Being a Homo-magi Michael can use his ethereal abilities to cast spells, conjure magics and create a large number of other abilities from it. It differs from Occultism because he is a Homo-Magi and inherits the use of his abilities which, in most cases, extends from himself. * 'Ankh's - '''Michael conjures ankh's to do most of his bidding. He can make blast, projectiles, shields, knives, and even portal's all in the shape of ankhs. * '''Spellcasting -' Michael can cast spell's todo nearly anything he wants. He can even cast a spell to stop Hana's beastiamorphs from morphing. * 'Rituals -' Michael can speak ancient Egyptian to activate rituals. His rituals are: ** 'Magic Drainage -' Michael can cast a ritual around a magic user to release their magical energy form their bodies. ** 'Magic Empowerment -' Michael can perform a ritual that empowers his allies with a decent amount of magical energy. ** 'Summon and Banishment -' Michael can perform a very ancient ritual that will send a person who the ritual is performed on to any dimension he chooses. Michael can also summon something or banish it. ** 'Nabu - '''Michael can call apon the name of Nabu, Lord of Order, to empower him in battle. * '''Telekinesis -' Michael can move things he has selected with magic or just with his bare mind. * 'Levitation - '''Michael can use magic to move his body through the air or just float. * '''Enhanced Strength - '''Michael can lift around 3 tons. * '''Illusion Casting -' Michael can cast illsions tricking people. * 'Phasing - '''Michael can move through solid objects with thought. * '''Astral Projection -' Michael can put his mind into the astral realm. * '''Dimensional Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Intuitive Knowledge -''' Michael has access to insight and vast knowledge of the mystical and occult from spells to rituals and etc. * 'Cosmic Awareness - '''Michael's senses are attuned to the universe. * '''Magical Detection -' He can detect other sorcerers just by being around them. * '''Time Travel - '''Michael has the ability to travel through the time-stream * ''Interstellar Teleportation'' * ''Dimensional Teleportation'''''